1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of semiconductor memory devices having higher integration and lower power consumption has been the focus of recent research.
Non-volatile memory, nonvolatile memory, NVM or non-volatile storage, is computer memory that can retain the stored information even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, flash memory, most types of magnetic computer storage devices (e.g. hard disks, floppy disk drives, and magnetic tape), optical disc drives, and early computer storage methods such as paper tape and punch cards.
Urgent demands on finding new solutions for next generation NVM have spurred many research activities in ReRAM (resistance-change random-access memory) studies. The promising results shown in recent ReRAM works suggest that it might be able to substitute floating gate memories and become the next mainstream NVM device. The switching resistor in the 1T+1R ReRAM cell (one transistor+1 Resistor) is realized by backend process with a metal-dielectric-metal structure.